


Eight on One

by frankcastles (Deathtouch)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Double Penetration, Eight on One, Large Cock, Large Insertion, M/M, Military, Multi, Orgy, Other, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Showers, Size Difference, Size Kink, Skinny Steve, Sloppy Seconds, infirmary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastles
Summary: ☛ in which steve's basic training buddies come visit him in the infirmary"Just, uh." Steve's tongue darted out to lick at his upper lip. "Take it easy, fellas." He told them."Sure thing," Johnson said. "We'll take it real easy."It had been a while since he'd been with anyone. He wouldn't consider Bucky Barnes his boyfriend or anything, but they fooled around plenty back home in Brooklyn. He couldn't remember the last time that had happened though. Steve wasn't a blushing virgin, but he was entirely out of practice. Not that he'd ever been with eight guys at once before. There was no real way to practice that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Udunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/gifts).



> thanks to Udunie who was kind enough to donate to The Trevor Project for the F*CK 2K16 Charity Month! and thanks to her as well as the other nice event runners for putting this charity month together. i'm so pleased i got to write more filthy, raunchy fun for Udunie!!
> 
> this fic unbeta'd so my apologies for any errors or mistakes.

Steve woke in the middle of the night, all too aware of the voices and hushed whispers outside the infirmary door. He had thought sleeping in the barracks was miserable with all the other guys snoring or shifting or making noises in their sleep. It turned out that sleeping alone in the medical wing was even worse. He could hear everything. He could hear his own heart beating and the bugs in the grass outside. The army cots were uncomfortable enough. He wasn't sure he'd be able to get any rest at all tonight, and now there were voices.

Steve pushed himself up on a wobbly arm and squinted in the dark towards the door. It slowly creaked open, accompanied by the frantic shushes of men.

"Who's there?" He called out in a whisper.

One by one his platoon's section swept into the infirmary. It wasn't the entire section. There were eleven men in his section, not counting himself. He only saw eight here.Steve recognized their faces even though they were half shrouded in darkness. Hell, he recognized the shape of their silhouettes. Everyone in the Super Soldier program was nearly seven feet tall with muscles on top of muscles and shoulders wider than the Mississippi. Well. All of them except for Steve. He was a notable exception.

"What are you guys doing here?" Steve asked, still whispering. The medics had turned in for the night so they were alone in the infirmary, but there were still plenty of unlucky recruits out making the rounds. If half their section was caught out of their bunks at this time of night, they would catch hell in the morning.

"We came to check on you, Rogers." One of them spoke up, a slight tinge of humor in his voice. "Yeah, how's that ankle treating you?" Another chimed in. Steve was pretty sure he recognized Johnson's voice; a corn-fed Indiana boy who looked like he could fight a bear and win.

"It's fine." Steve lied.

He'd rolled it during routine exercises this morning. He tried to soldier up and go on with the rest of the day's activities, but he was in too much pain for the morning march. The section sergeant had sent him off to the infirmary and Steve had been here all afternoon, sitting with his leg elevated, trying not to feel too guilty about missing training.

"Maybe we oughtta take a look." Johnson reached down for the scratchy blanket draped over Steve's body.

Steve held on to the covers for a moment, but as he looked up and saw the group surrounding him he decided to let go. To let it happen. He swallowed a little anxiously, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. He was pretty sure he knew why they were really here.

It had all started his first week at Camp Lehigh. At first nobody said much of anything about his size. It was clear he was a foot shorter than everyone else in the section. Hell, not just the section, but the whole damn platoon. Sure he got a few odd looks and one or two snickers, but no one  said anything.

Not until they got their bunk assignments and Anders - a blonde kid from California with more looks than sense - decided he ought to compare biceps with Steve just for fun. They had all had a good laugh, and it was actually funny. Steve didn't feel like they were laughing at him so much as trying to be friendly; dancing around the subject of his size and weight without pointing it out directly.

Then Johnson got it in his head that he would compare something of his with Steve as well. They barely had ten minutes in the showers before evening parade, and most of that time was spent rushing around to get shaved and done up in their uniform proper. One failure to comply with the grooming standard and it was extra KP duty for a week. No one wanted to risk that.

Still, Johnson made time to saunter over to Steve who was soaping up under a lukewarm shower stream. He pressed right up against him, proudly sporting a stiff cock. Steve didn't have time to tell him to buzz off before Johnson was grabbing for Steve's dick, holding it and his own in the same hand.

"Hey-" Steve blushed pink at once, more than aware of how small he looked in comparison. He had a nice sized cock in proportion to his own body, but holding it up next to Johnson's johnson made it perfectly clear how small he was.

"Oh, we're gonna get along just fine, Rogers." Johnson said to him, looking down at him. Steve had to tip his head all the way back to look him in the face. "Come along with me the next time I meet a girl I like and stand right next to me when I take her to bed. I'll be sure to impress."

A few other soldier from their section had gathered around the shower stall, watching and smirking as it happened. Steve could feel them all standing around him, closing in and encroaching on his personal space. Naked, wet, clean smelling from soap. All of them smiling just for him. He would be lying if he said he didn't like the idea. He was sure his cock stiffened in Johnson's hand but Johnson didn't say anything about it. He just offered a friendly wink and left Steve to finish washing up after that.

It wasn't even two nights after the shower incident when Johnson woke him in the middle of the night, shaking his shoulder. Steve had learned by then that sack time was a precious commodity. Their entire days were spent drilling, training, and marching out in the hot sun. He exhausted himself so much during PT that hitting the cot at the end of the night put him right to sleep, which was pretty remarkable considering how stiff and uncomfortable the damn things were.

Needless to say Steve was annoyed to be woken up. Johnson was standing by his bed, whispering to him.

"C'mon," he said. "I just wanna see how big it is in your hand."

The next thing Steve knew he had a warm, wet-tipped cockhead grazing over his fingertips. He grumbled sleepily and sat up, blinking in the near darkness of the barracks. He didn't even hesitate. He closed his fingers around Johnson's cock and started to stroke it meaningfully. Since he was already hard it didn't take very long to jerk him off. Johnson's groaning woke half the section.

By the time they were finished, men in all the surrounding cots were sitting up and watching. Steve received a few quiet claps, whispered cheers, and low a whistle or two. He was used to everyone staring at him on account of how small he was. Usually it was a bad thing, but now they were pleased with little Steve Rogers. It felt better than it should have to be applauded for giving some guy a handy. Steve slept easy that night.

Now here he was, in the infirmary, surrounded by eight men. Johnson was there of course, and Anders too, and they were stripping away his blankets so that they could get to his lithe body underneath.

"Just, uh." Steve's tongue darted out to lick at his upper lip. "Take it easy, fellas." He told them.

"Sure thing," Johnson said. "We'll take it real easy."

It had been a while since he'd been with anyone. He wouldn't consider Bucky Barnes his boyfriend or anything, but they fooled around plenty back home in Brooklyn. He couldn't remember the last time that had happened though. Steve wasn't a blushing virgin, but he was entirely out of practice. Not that he'd ever been with eight guys at once before. There was no real way to practice that.

They helped disrobe Steve as the disrobed themselves. Underwear, socks, and olive green shirts all found their way to the concrete floor. Someone even carefully slid Steve's briefs down his skinny legs, mindful not to jar his ankle in the process.

Soon enough they were all naked save for their dog tags. Steve felt someone settle down onto the cot behind him, sliding perfectly into place behind his back. He felt a stiff cock pressing up against his spine as well, but there wasn't much he could do with it behind him. Naked men flanked his bed on all sides. Most of them were stroking themselves, bumping shoulders with one another, their movements making whispery noises in the quiet.

Steve reached out without even thinking, grabbing the two nearest cocks on either side of him. No need for them to use their hands when he had two perfectly good ones he could stroke with. The cock in his left hand was uncut, and the cock in his right hand was circumcised. For all their differences they were basically the same. Warm, thick, and big around the middle. Then again just about everything was big compared to little Steve Rogers.

He soon felt lips at his neck, kissing sweetly. Fingers wrapping around his slender torso. Steve couldn't tell whose hands were whose. There was so many men surrounding him and they all wanted a piece.

Anders, who was standing on his left, shifted closer. "Think you can fit all this in your mouth?" He asked, gripping the shaft of his cock. He was as thick as coke bottle but Steve was never one to turn away from a challenge.

"Let's see." Steve said smiling. He bent at the neck to take the tip of it into his mouth and Anders did the rest.

It was hard to focus on so many things at once; the warm cock in his mouth and the two in his hands. His stroking was ill timed and sloppy, and this certainly wasn't the best head he'd ever given, but it was still a thrill for him. Steve liked being the center of attention. He liked trying to please everybody at once. He was going to make damn sure every fella in his section came tonight. If not on him than in him. He closed his eyes and hollowed his cheeks and gave Anders' thick dick his all. It felt like sweet satisfaction to hear him moan.

He couldn't quite manage to make Anders' come with just his mouth, and after a few minutes someone else wanted a turn. So much so that they shoved Anders aside and to shove their own cock in Steve's mouth. Steve couldn't quite tell who it was. Someone much lengthier than Anders, that was for sure. He lost his breath and gagged a few times before catching the right rhythm.

Steve somehow ended up with too cocks in his right hand. An incessant pain needled his shoulder, making him want to squirm. It took him way too long to realize it was the fella behind him biting hickeys into his skin. He wasn't sure how long he could carry on like this, being pulled every which way. He had to create some order out of all this chaos.

Steve pulled off the cock in his mouth with a wet pop. He glanced up to see Jimenez, from Rio Rancho. He was tan and lean with ears that stuck out from his head now that the military had shaved all his floppy brown hair off. Apparently he had a nice long cock too. Steve never would have guessed.

"Nice as this is," his voice was a little watery from all the cock sucking. "Lets say we move it along to something more interesting."

"How do you want it, Rogers?" Johnson asked. He was standing at the foot of the cot, lazily stroking himself. His bicep was a thing of beauty to watch as the muscles shifted under his skin.

Steve thought about it for a second. Considering there was eight of them and only one of him it might be advantageous to pick a position he could stay in for awhile. That way they could have their fun and Steve could stay good and comfortable while they fucked him. His bad ankle put a wrench in some of the more enticing positions he might like to try, but it was easy enough to make up his mind.

"Over the side of the cot." He decided. That would do nicely.

A few of the boys offered noises of excitement, scarcely remembering to keep themselves hush. They could still get caught out of bed, and that would mean big trouble for all of them.

Before he even had time to let go of the cocks in his hands Steve was being hoisted up. He was so small in comparison to everyone in his section. They lifted him easy, like a child picking up a doll. Thankfully they were kind enough to be gentle, though someone did slip their hand down to Steve's ass and give it a squeeze as they stood him up in his feet. Well. Foot. He kept his weight off his bad ankle.

There were clothes littered all over the floor that made kneeling down on the concrete a little easier. Steve bent over the cot, planting his elbows on the stuff olive green fabric. He shifted his knees till he was good and spread, ignoring he quiet whistles he got in response.

"You got something to slick the way?" He asked hopefully, looking over his slender shoulder.

They were actually queuing up for him, making a nice little line so they could all have their turn. Steve fought a grin, more than excited to be fucked by each and every one of them. His stiff little cock was harder than ever.

"Don't worry," Johnson told him. He was first in line. "We weaseled some crisco out of the kid on KP duty."

Steve supposed that was better than spit. "Use your fingers first." He urged them. He didn't want to get hurt.

"Of course." Johnson knelt down behind him. "My cock's not gonna fit without a little elbow grease."

Steve thought about telling him that it would fit; that Bucky had shoved his big cock balls deep into Steve's ass plenty of times. Then again, Bucky didn't exactly measure up to the soldiers in Steve's section. They were candidates for the super solider program, after all. They were built like brick houses. Steve took a deep breath, wondering if it he was a little in over his head on this.

In a few seconds he felt Johnson's thick cock poking at his hole, greased and slick.

"I said use your fingers first." Steve scolded him.

Johnson laughed. "These are my fingers." He told Steve.

He was definitely in over his head. Stevetook another deep breath, and did the opposite of bracing himself. He relaxed as much as he could. Even though he wanted to grab for the blankets and squeeze on for dear life he knew it wouldn't help.

"Go on." Steve told him.

He felt pressure, and then the blissful ache of Johnson's fingers breaching into him. Steve gasped through his teeth. He was really out of practice. The pain ebbed away as soon as he felt those long fingers easing in and out of him though. It was easy to loosen up thanks for Johnson's careful preparation.

"Get on with it." One of the fellas said from the back.

Steve was good and slick now, so Johnson went ahead and slid his fingers out. He lined up his cock instead, and Steve realized how silly he was to think those fingers were a cock. Johnson was gentle with him. He pushed in slow and steady, nice and easy. It hurt. The stretch was a lottougher than Steve thought it would be, but the pain was all part of the pleasure.

Johnson's cock filled him, reaching deep inside of him, forcing his hole open wide. Steve remembered the way it had looked in the showers that first week, compared to his own cock. So big, so long, so fat around the middle. Now they entire thing was inside of his body, nestled deep inside.

After a long moment to adjust, Johnson rolled his hips back and thrust them forward again. Steve grunted, the breath damn near knocked out of him. It felt so good. Johnson began pounding away with reckless abandon muttering words of praise; "so tight" and "so hot" and "so good".

Steve was enjoying himself but he made a conscious effort not to reach down and jerk off. There were seven more men after Johnson, ready and waiting to fuck him. There was no sense in getting off early.

He did almost come when Johnson reached his climax, though. He went buck wild, pounding into Steve frantically. It was deliciously fast. Fast enough that he might have orgasmed himself if Johnson had kept it up. In the end he came quickly, shooting a fat load of come into Steve's willing body.

The next guy in line had a slightly smaller cock. Either that or Steve was good and stretched out from the pounding Johnson had given him. Johnson settled heavily on a cot near by and caught his breath, watching as Steve's ass was mounted and taken by another man.

Steve was enjoying every second of this. Sure his prostate wasn't getting attention, and his cock wasn't either but he could do something about the latter if he really wanted to. It felt good just to be mindlessly pounded though. Moans were punched out of him again and again. The feeling of something sliding in and out of his hole was perfectly pleasurable. He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling, groaning happily as another big load of come filled his ass.

Different man after different man fucked him. Each cock was different than the last. Not just in the shape and size but in the way they pounded him, or slid it in nice and slow. Some of them grabbed his hips and held him steady. Others dug rough fingers the meat of his ass. Steve would have bruises in the morning, he knew he would, but then again he already had bruises from PT so what was a few dozen more?

Anders was notable when he took his turn fucking Steve. Five other men had gone before him but he still stopped to lube everything up properly. Probably on account if his cock being the size of a coke bottle and all.

He stuffed three of his fat fingers right into Steve's ass, swishing around the come inside. Some of it even leaked out, pearlescent and sticky as it dripped down to Steve's balls. Steve barely had the wherewithal to groan. He'd been fucked senseless five times already, sweaty and panting as Anders worked him over with his fingers

"Bet I could fit my whole hand up there." Anders laughed.

Steve groaned helplessly.

"Maybe another day." Johnson chimed in, throwing Steve a life line. There was a definite glint in his eye though, like he really meant to try it sometime later this week.

Steve would just had to deal with that when it happened. For now he had to deal with Anders' big cock. Despite all the men that had come before him, Anders still managed to stretch Steve open a little bit wider with how thick his dick was.

Steve groaned. He couldn't help himself. He liked the burn of it. It made his belly twist in a delicious sort of way. His stiff cock had been throbbing all night but now he leaked a drop or two of pre-come onto the sheets.

Anders fucked him meaningfully, one brutal thrust after the other. He was a beast. Steve couldn't quite keep his grunting moans to himself and someone came over to clap a hand over his mouth.

He was thoroughly wrecked by the time Anders was done. His insides had been rearranged. His hole was sagging open, leaking come. He couldn't catch his breath. Somehow there were still two men still in line. Steve wasn't sure he could last much longer...

"He's all loose." Jimenez said, feigning disappointment. It was his turn now, apparently. "I can stick my fingers in there and not even touch the sides." He complained.

If he was sticking any fingers into Steve's body, Steve sure as hell couldn't feel it. He tried to clench his hole closed but it was just so hard to move any muscles at all at the moment.

"Lets you and me finish him off together." The last guy in line spoke up. Steve knew his name. He was sure he did. It was just so hard to think.

He wasn't sure exactly what they were intending to do until he felt it. Two cocks lined up at once. He whined pitifully. No way. It wasn't possible. He couldn't take it. Except it was already happening, and he  was taking it. His hole stretched wider than it had all night, gaping open impossibly to allow admittance to both cocks at the same time.

Steve's brain short circuited. He came inexplicably, a short sharp burst of pleasure that erupted out of him with no warning. He didn't even get a chance to reach down and stroke himself through it, it was just suddenly happening. His eyes were closed and he could see stars behind his eyelids. It felt so damn good.

When the stars cleared and reality lapsed back in, Steve realized he was still being double-teamed. He felt oversensitive and raw now, but even that had its own tinge of pleasure. He wasn't sure how long it took for the two of them to finish. He just breathed through it, enjoying it as much as he could.

When it was all said and done he laid collapsed against the cot. He couldn't move an inch. He just couldn't. All around him, he was being peppered with praise. Men telling him impressive it was that someone so small had managed to take so much. Steve found himself smiling despite it all.

Johnson and Jimenez helped get him back into his clothes. Steve was stiff all over but they lifted him easily and laid him back in his cot. Johnson even pulled the covers up around him, tucking him back in exactly as they had found him. Steve was too exhausted to help. He could see first light creeping in through the infirmary windows, purple and blue on the horizon.

"I guess that ankle's looking pretty bad after all." Johnson laughed. His shirt was inside out but he tugged it on over his head anyway. "You'll probably be limping in the morning, and all day too I bet."

Steve wanted to laugh, but he was so worn out he only managed a groan.

"Get back to your bunks." He told them. Half the guys were already creeping towards the infirmary door. The section sergeant would be around at sunrise to wake them, and they had better be in their beds by then.

Johnson winked and left Steve in his cot.

He was right though. Steve would be limping all tomorrow, and probably for a few days after this. He thanked his lucky stars that he had a bad ankle to blame it on. It was all worth it, though. Of course it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
